


Sleepy Oscar

by Bear_776



Series: Sleepy RWBY Characters [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, In Volume 5, Sleepy Oscar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_776/pseuds/Bear_776
Summary: Oscar falls asleep in the rafters.





	Sleepy Oscar

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Volume 5, after Yang and Weiss reunites with Ruby and everyone else.

Qrow wasn’t sure whether to smile at the cuteness or groan in exhaustion. Oscar was sleeping. There was nothing wrong with the farm boy sleeping. It was where the boy was sleeping. Oscar somehow got himself in the rafters. Qrow couldn’t even understand how Oscar found his way up to the ceiling. 

 

“Uncle Qrow, what you looking at,” Ruby asked. 

 

“That, kiddo,” he said pointing to the farm boy. Ruby looked up at Oscar and smiled. She was slightly confused on how he ended up there, but at least he was sleeping. 

 

“How did he get up there,” Ruby questioned. 

 

“No idea. Reminds me of Oz, always slept in the weirdest of places,” Qrow said. 

 

“Should we get him down,” Ruby asked. 

 

“Yeah, come on kiddo, let’s get the others and figure out how to get the pipsqueak down,” Qrow said. 

 

After getting the rest of the teens, it was decided that Weiss would use her Acceleration Glyphs to get Ren up to the rafters. Ren would grab Oscar and then Weiss would use Deceleration Glyphs to get the two down. 

 

Ren grabbed Oscar and came back down. They put him on the couch and let the farm boy sleep. 

 

“Why was he up there anyways,” Weiss asked. 

 

“Who knows. We should leave the kid to sleep,” Qrow said, leaving the living room. Everyone left, not wanting to wake the farmboy. 

  
  


A few hours later, Oscar woke up to see himself on the couch. He thought he was in the rafters. 

 

**_Oz, you know how I got down here._ **

 

_ Seems that everyone decided to bring you out of the rafters.  _

 

**_Oh._ **

 

Oscar got up and went to the kitchen. He made some hot chocolate and looked at the time. It was seven at night. Usually, everyone would be downstairs; playing video games, talking, training, eating. But no one was here. 

 

**_Where did they go?_ **

 

_ I do not know.  _

 

Oscar decided to go to the back garden. He hasn’t had the chance to really see it. He explored the garden for a little bit and decided to go back inside. He was already tired even though he has only been up for an hour. Oscar was having a hard time falling asleep at night. He didn’t know why, just that something was keeping him awake. 

 

Oscar went up to the room he shared with Ren and Jaune. He laid down and went back to sleep. Later that night, Oscar woke up. He looked around, but couldn’t find out why. He sighed and was about to leave the room. He heard a loud noise and looked over at Jaune’s bed. Jaune was snoring. 

 

Oscar chuckled slightly and left the room. He went downstairs, grabbed a blanket, and laid down on the couch. 

 

_ Seems we figured out what has been keeping you awake.  _

 

**_Snoring have never bothered you._ **

 

_ Not for a very long time. Get some sleep Oscar. _

 

Oscar did just that. He fell asleep and didn’t wake up until later the next day. He heard whispering and opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him.

 

“Do I have something on my face,” he joked. 

 

“No, but why are you asleep down here,” Yang asked. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep. Jaune was snoring,” Oscar said, stretching. Jaune blushed and looked down. 

 

“Sorry, about that,” Jaune apologized. 

 

“I’m just not use to it. Back on the farm, everything was quiet at night,” Oscar explained. Jaune nodded his head. 

 

“At first we had a problem, but we got use to it,” Ren explained. 

 

“Yeah, it’s not too bad. Come on, cute boy Oz. Let’s eat,” Nora exclaimed. Oscar lifter himself off the couch and followed Nora to the kitchen. 

 

_ We should make biscuits and gravy. _

 

Oscar smiled and started to help make biscuits and gravy. 

 


End file.
